The purpose of this project is the noninvasive evaluation of regional biochemistry, the human brain in particular. Programs developed in the NMR Center are now considered state-of-the-art. Software has been requested and installed at MGH, Boston; McLean Hospital, Boston; Univ. of Madrid, Spain; Univ. of Sydney, Australia; Univ. of Utah; Univ. of Kyoto, Japan; Univ. of Albany, NY; and University of Caen, France. Applications are ongoing in the fields of acute stroke, adrenoleukodystrophy, glioma and lymphoma tumors, and schizophrenia.